The Next Generation
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: What would Raf and Sulfus daughter would do if she went to school
1. Chapter 1

Though they were the most powerful and dangerous couple their love was stronger. That helped them survive the Sigh of Deception after passing they became fully human. They married and had a daughter who they named Talfly Char. Once their daughter was 3yrs old they found out that their daughter was half angel and half devil. This scared the parents so much that they hid somewhere far away where no one would find them and try to take Talfly away.

Years past and soon Tal was 15 stars or flames old. She was at the age that most devils and angels came down to earth and trained to be guardian angels or devils. The family contacted both Professor Temptell and Professor Arkan. The two Professors made their way to Raf and Sulfus's home.

"Professor Temptell Professor Arkan it is good to see you."

"You to now what is the problem that you couldn't come to us at the school?"

"Well our daughter is about to enter the first stages of school, but both of us are a little frighten. Because our daughter is not fully devil or fully angel she is half of both." Sulfus called Tal into the room she had released her mortal disguise now was showing her true self. Taken off her hood she revealed that she sported both a halo and horns but they were smaller than normal angels or devils would have. After taking off the cloak she revealed that she had one devil and angel wing each. Her eyes were also different colors one was her father's color the other was her mother's color. Both of the professors looked over Talfly a little shocked at what they see before silently conversing with each other.

"What's your name little one?"

"Talfly Char, sir"

"We will have to converse with the High and low spheres to see whether she will be put in angel or devil classes."

Raf and Sulfus said goodbye to their teachers and waited for an answer to their dilemma.

"Mom what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know dear. It may be that you have to choose to become fully devil angel or human."

"I'm scared daddy what should I do?"

"All we can do is wait and see what the High and Low spheres decide." In a week's time they heard back from the professors.

"The High and Low spheres are allowing Talfly Char to be a student both in the Angel and Devil classes, but you will not be given a human because of you being half of both worlds."

"Char will be your name in the devil classes and this necklace will hide your angel side from the devils."

"And Talfly will be your name in the angel classes and this ring will hid your devil side from the devils. Be warned you must not touch any devil with your angel side or any angel with your devil side. If you do by accident come to me or professor Temptell and we will take care of the fallout. "

"Yes, sir"


	2. Chapter 2

**1****st**** Day of Class**

Talfly choose to start school as an angel. Entering her classroom she met a lot of angels many of them were the sons and daughters of her mother's friends. The only thing that worried Tal was if anyone removed her ring or touched her devil side. Sitting down she made sure that her devil side was facing toward the window and away from the rest of the angels.

"Tal"

"Yes, Professor Arkan" the professor passed a bracelet to Tal which she promptly put it on the same hand as her ring.

"This bracelet has both angel and devil side to it you of course can see both sides. Only angels can see the light side of the bracelet while the devils can see the dark side of only when you're in one form or the other understood."

"Yes, sir" The rest of the day passed without incident so Talfly went home feeling calmer about the angel classes.

**2****nd**** Day of Class**

The next day Talfly or as she was supposed to be known to her devil class mates Char went to the Devil classes. She felt somewhat uncomfortable being in the darken hallways. She became frightened and accidently bumped into an upper classmen.

"Hello, what do we have here?" the upper classman smirked before continuing "Some fresh meat"

"Hey leave me alone I didn't men to bump into you" Char tried to make her way around the bully, but was stopped by the bully's cronies.

"You're not leaving yet we have a score to settle"

"What score you just met me creep" the bully then grabbed Char and flung her toward a wall.

"Hey, Trifunn leave her alone"

"Oh, Helios are you going to protect her you're too soft."

"No, I just know that fighting someone for the simple mistake as accidently bumping you seems like something like a baby does." Everyone watching the fight laughed at Trifunn.

So he just walked away with his posse following him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore"

"Here let me check"

"No, please don't ahhh" Char cried out a little from the bruise on her back.

"Don't be a baby let me at least look at it." Helios grabbed Chars left hand when he did he was thrown back. Char ran to Professor Temptell and told her what happened. Temptell told Char to go home and let her parents look at her back.

Once she arrived home she had her father look at her back. After he accessed the situation he told her to be careful for a few days but she should be fine after that. Professor Temptell message later that Talfly Char was allowed to return to Angel classes only until she heard from either professor that I was allowed back into Devil classes.

After a week Char returned to Devil classes telling all her devil friends that she had gotten really sick and had to stay in bed. She hid the fact that her parents were on earth and that they were mortals. Professor Temptell told Char that all Helios remembers about the touch was that after he grabbed her hand she ran away.

So when Char entered the Devil classroom and after she sat down Helios was the first to ask her if she was okay. In private he asked her something else.

"So later do you want to go to the mall?"

"I would if you're available, but don't you have a human to tempt?"

"Well I can put him off for today unless my angel counterpart challenges me."

"Hopefully he or she won't bother us."

"What about your duties?"

"I have no human to tempt so I have no duties in that department."

"Well that's great for us." After classes were over the two of them changed into their mortal forms and attended a movie afterward ate dinner then Helios toke Char home. He was about to kiss her, but Char slipped from his grasp before he could and waved goodbye. Talfly Char was ecstatic when she got home. She told her parents everything about Helios.

Her parents were very happy for her, but they warned her that he had to be very trustworthy before she even thought about telling him her secret. She told them that she was very cautious all Helios knew was that she had no human to tempt. After talking with her parents she floated upstairs and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow allowing her mind to drift off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school year past with another major incident Char and Helios relationship grew soon enough to where Char trusted him enough to revel her big secret. That she was only half Angel and half devil. Helios then deduced who Char parents were.

"So your parents are Raf and Sulfus who became human then after 7 flames they disappeared."

"Yep, that's my parents they disappeared after finding out that I was part angel and part devil."

"Wow that explains why you're protective of your left side and also why you refused to kiss me all of the times."

"Yeah so are you ok with me being well me."

"Of course, it's a little weird, but I love you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"Thank you" Char cried as she replaced her necklace around her neck. The next day Char and Helios sat together during devil classes.

At the end of the year the Neutral One returned calling for revenge against those who imprisoned her again in limbo and their offspring's.

**Raf Sulfus**

**Urie Gas**

**Sweet Cabelea**

**Mickey Kabiri**

Many battles were fought and many Angels and devils were wounded. During the last battle the Neutral One cast a spell that affected the devils. Since Talfly was part devil it affected her slightly. Being in her Angel form her Angel friends were confused as to why she was affected.

Tafly couldn't move her devil side which made her land very hard beside her boyfriend. Very soon her Angel powers healed her devils side. She was then able to heal Helios who then in turn helped Talfly heal the rest of the devils.

**Talfly Char's POV**

I was furious at the Neutral One for infecting my friends. I flew up to eye level with her. Taking off my ring I revealed it to everyone what I was. Except for Helios, Arkan, and Temptell everyone was astonished.

"What are you?" Regina asked

"I am not a what, I am a she and the daughter of Raf and Sulfus. My name is Talfly Char"

"Raf! She was the one responsible for returning me to limbo."

"Then as her daughter who is half of both the order of peace and of chaos I will return you to your eternal prison."

"You will never be strong enough to defeat me"

"My mother wasn't alone when she defeated you and neither am I. Angels and devils unite." Helios flew up beside her on the right side and placed his hand on her shoulder as did the rest of the devils. The Angels followed suit right behind Professor Arkan.

**Prism Fly **

**Prism Fly **

**Prism Fly **

**Prism Fly **

**Prism Fly **

**Prism Fly **

**Prism Fly **

Two powers course threw Talfly Char's body building in power before releasing all that power at the Neutral One permanently sealing her away forever. While celebrating Helios felt him losing grip on Char's shoulder. Talfly Char had fainted and was falling she was finally caught by her parents before hitting the ground.

"What happened to her Professor" Helios asked

"Because Angel and devil powers are so opposite it could rip the user apart Tal was aware of this risk, but she made the decision anyways"

"Is she . . . ." Raf started to cry before finishing the sentence.

"I'm afraid so my dear Char knew this would happen" Temptell said solemnly.

"Tal, why did you have to do it?"Helios said as tears poured down his face.

"Be of good faith young warriors. Talfly Char will live" a Guardian of both light and dark.

"But she's dead" Raf cried

"The High and low spheres collected her essence and have decided to allow her to continue to protect the mortal world" Light and dark then asked "Please stand back"

"May I stay with her?" Helios asked

"Yes, but you must not touch her during the ritual" Light and dark whispered to him.

Light and dark each toke their place one on their corresponding side. Both Guardians held a blue and red sphere. The joined the two together and the ball then turned golden. Pressing the ball slowly into Talfly Char she glowed brighter and brighter.

When the light show ended Light and dark had gone. Talfly Char was in the same position as before, but she got up by herself and unfurled her wings. Everyone was awed at what they saw.

No longer did she have an Angel and devil wing. Now she sported huge Archangel Wings with tips colored red. She no longer had her Halo or horns and her hair was now jet black with bright gold and red highlights. Her eyes were now sky blue.

"Daughter?"

"It's me, mom I am here" Tal calmly spoke Raf, Sulfus, and Helios embraced Talfly Char as she started her new journey.


End file.
